mages_of_astrikefandomcom-20200214-history
Drell
Drell "Lawbringer" Maximinus is a law enforcer from Waledestone. A heavily armored ice mage/knight, he wields a large mace/staff (affectionately called Elizabeth). Biography Came from a long line of army officers and mace wielders, Drell is proud to carry his family's tradition. Homeschooled by his father, who is also a law enforcer, Drell quickly learnt the art of magic and combat (and piano, Drell's very good at it). After years of service, Drell has become the longest serving law enforcer in all of [http://mages-of-astrike.wikia.com/wiki/Waleldestone Waledestone]. He's also a certified combat trainer. Drell is very popular in inns and bars, being a champion in the Annual Pie Eating Contest, with 7 consecutive wins. Psychological Profile Calm in crises. Drell is the type most likely to waddle into largest crowd of enemies. He normally harbors a cheerful and humorous personality, but turns into a 450 pound death machine in battle and terminates his enemies in the most brutal way. Drell brandishes an large mace/staff and has seen more action than most. He can be categorised as a Lawful Neutral. His favorite quote is from Heidar, the Rimewind master: "Nature? Fire? Bah! Both are chaotic and difficult to control. Ice is structured, latticed, light as a feather, massive as a glacier. In ice, there is power!" Combat Description Mana: 130 (A heck ton) Elemental strength: Ice Staff: Spell Spell speed: 21 (Slow) Mana Recharge: 6 per minute (Fast) Signature attack: Cryokinetic Tower While staffs and maces are nothing new, “'Elizabeth'” is unique due to its exceptional size and weight for both staff and mace. Such dimensions would be impractical in the hands of most mages but Drell’s exceptional physical prowess make it a formidable presence on the battlefield, allowing for quick and effective kills. Magical Abilities * Icy Aura: '''A passive aura following Drell, making people around him cold and intimidates enemies. '''Cast Consumed: 0 per minute * Basic Mace swing: '''A simple swing of the mace. '''Cast Consumed: 0 per use * Charged Mace swing: '''An ice aura surrounds the head of the mace, when the strike connects, it explodes into a small amount of ice shards. '''Cast Consumed: 2 per use * More Charged Mace swing: '''An spiky ball of ice surrounds the head of the mace, when the strike connects, it explodes into a large amount of ice shards. '''Cast Consumed: 5 per use * Icicle Rain: '''Drell raises his mace/staff above his head, summoning a rain of icicles from the sky. '''Cast Consumed: 10 per minute * Ice Barrier: '''Drell creates a stationary barrier of ice, shielding him from harm. '''Cast Consumed: 7 per use * Wipe your nose: '''Drell sends a cold blast of air towards the enemy, making them sneeze. '''Cast Consumed: 0 per use * Cyronaut: '''A thin yet extremely strong sheet of ice covers Drell, reducing both physical and magical damage. Using '''Charged Mace swing and''' More Charged Mace swing will not cost Cast powers. However, he is unable to use any other magic and movement speed is greatly reduced. '''Cast Consumed: 12.5 per minute * Super move: Cryokinetic Tower: Drell creates a gigantic tower of ice. The tower will burrow from below and traps anyone in the tower whose unlucky enough to be above it. After using the spell, Drell will be unable to use magic for a full week (Note: Drell will be able to use Basic Mace Swing in this status), and the spell itself can only be used once per month! Unless the trapped has enough power to rival Drell's or even more power, they have no way to leave the tower. For the ones who's powerful enough, it usually takes a week at least to break out of it. Equipment Elizabeth: A big mace/staff hybrid. Unique among both maces and staffs, Elizabeth is renowned for being extremely heavy, weighting about 300 kg. The weapon is passed from father to son, son to grandson and so on. Legends says that it's forged with the icy stars from heaven, but maybe it's just a myth. Everfrost Armor: A heavy suit of armor, worn by Drell. This is one of the tankiest armor in the world, being able to withstand a barrage of magical and physical attacks, plus it's easy to repair, but requires one with the ice element and a child of the Maximinus bloodline. This is also from Drell's ancestors, forged shortly after Elizabeth's creation. Category:Mages Category:Ice